


Dichotomy

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, just starting to bring my old stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Kai looks so pretty with his girlfriend, but Jongin thinks Kai looks perfect underneath him.





	Dichotomy

Rhapsodies of Love

 

"Jongin, what did you do?" Kai collapses on the doorway, his eyes searching for his brother's. Jongin smiles at him sweetly, as if he didn't just snap the neck of his twin brother's fiancee. 

"She was not good enough for you, Kai." Jongin says, then he walks away from the body on the ground and makes himself comfortable on the leather couch. His brother is going to understand him, he knew it. Kai loved him. He always will love him, and he will always be his most beloved. Burying a dead body was not going to be an issue. 

He had expected the punch, but it still hurts like a bitch. Jongin is slightly surprised when Kai punches him again and again. After the fifth one, he shoves Kai off his body. Enough is enough. He and Kai needed to get out of here. Follow Jongin's plan and they would be off the hook.

They have money, they have connections. As much as the bitch was some of a celebrity, her death is not a big nor an important one. He and his brother are way more famous, rich and powerful.

"Come on," Jongin says to Kai, who is now crying. Why the fuck is he crying? Isn't he happy to be relieved of such an ugly burden? 

He had not expected Kai to lurch towards him and tackle him on to the floor. 

He is mildly shocked when his beloved brother punches him again, it’s a much powerful one than the previous ones. He is so surprised that he doesn't fight back. Jongin gets to have a glimpse of Kai's angry pair of eyes one last time before passing out.

 

"You're not coming out of there," Kai says. "Ever."

Jongin snorts. Kai is not going to last long without him. He will give a week or two, and Kai will come here personally to break him out. "If you say so, brother."

"Jongin, you killed her."

"Yes."

"Is that all?" Kai sounds so weak and defeated. "Don't you ... feel anything about it?"

Now this is just so fucking boring. Why the fuck is Kai bothering him with such a lame question? He had already told the police and the psychiatrist that he did what he wanted to do. If he could get the pleasure of doing it again, he would do it. 

Kai runs his hands through his hair, immediately catching Jongin's attention. Kai looks tired and sad, but he is still so beautiful. "Why did you do it, Jongin? Why did you kill her?"

"She was taking too much of your time and she didn't deserve a single minute of it."

At his answer, Kai closes his eyes, as if he is not pleased by it. His jaw is tightly clenched and so are his fists. "I loved her, Jongin. I wanted to marry her."

Jongin laughs. Hard. He is almost in tears by the time Kai tells him to shut the fuck up. "You loved her!" Jongin repeats Kai's words. Of course Kai did not love that pathetic excuse of a human being. She was just an easy solution. Smiling in front of cameras with his arm around a pretty woman's waist is not problematic. It is "normal." 

But Kai and Jongin are anything but "normal". Kai just kind of needed her as a distraction, so that the prying public won't find out the truth about them. 

Kai gets up abruptly and his chair falls down on the hard floor. The guard behind the glass door perks up, alarmed. "I won't come back again, Jongin." he says.

"You cannot live without me. You love me." Jongin smiles at his twin. 

Kai nods. "Yeah, I know."

 

Jongin's bed is uncomfortable. It is not as bad as he thought it would be, but he is just so used sleeping on the most comfortable bedding offered for his whole life.

Kai's last words had shot this uneasy feeling into his body. But Kai didn't know what he was saying. He was and still is just sulking, that is all. 

She may have been a fun toy to play with, but no matter what, Jongin is Kai's favorite. He will see Kai next week. Kai will find a way to get him out of this stupid shit-hole for mentally ill shits.

A week passes and Kai is nowhere to be seen. Kai finds out that he is denied of his privilege to make a phone call. 

Two week pass and Jongin glares at the security guard until the idiot passes him a newspaper. It is an old one. The front page covers the "shocking" news of the death of Kim Kai's fiancee. Jongin throws the paper away angrily and stomps on it when he learns that it was Kai who called the police. It was Kai who stayed in the police station all night long, answering every questions thrown at him. It was Kai, his foolish brother, who betrayed him.

No matter, no matter. Kai will come. Jongin is sure of it. Kai cannot live without Jongin. They're brothers, twins. They love each other. Completely, honestly and desperately.

It is obvious Kai has did his best to ensure Jongin is comfortable and with his basic needs covered. Jongin's room is bigger than anyone else's. They placed a large bookshelf in it and gave him boxes and boxes of new books. Jongin's clothes are not forgotten either. He even has his own bathroom. So nice to be rich and powerful. His fans (delusional and useless idiots, in Jongin's opinion) are probably doing some craps to get to him. Who knows, maybe some of them are even trying to prove his innocence. Because oppa would never do something like that, right? 

It is obvious Kai still cares for him, not that Jongin ever doubted him. Then why won't he come? Why is he still letting Jongin rot in this place? Enough is enough. 

It is obvious. Kai loves him. Kai knows Jongin loves him. Everything is so obvious and simple, then why the fuck is all this happening?

His pretty and clever twin is gonna come for him. Jongin slides a hand down his crotch, palming himself. Few visions of Kai playing in his head is enough to get him all needy and hot.

The night Kai got engaged is his favorite. Jongin smiles broadly, remembering how Kai did not spent the night with his beloved future wife. No, Kai spent the night with his brother. Moaning and hissing, he spent the whole night letting Jongin fuck him over and over again. Jongin had taken his sweet time to meet every needy sounds of his brother.

Next morning, Kai had told him what they did was a mistake and should never happen again. Jongin had laughed at him. He did that a lot.

Kai stood true to his words though, he didn't give in to any of Jongin's lures, no matter how seductive and tempting they were.

Despite all Kai's efforts, all those are going to crumble down, too. Eventually, Kai is going to give in. Because he wants Jongin. No matter how much of a fight he puts out, his heart is still in the hands of Jongin. 

 

Two more weeks pass by and Jongin starts to get seriously angry at Kai. He should be forgiven by now. Kai will clean up the mess and will come to hold Jongin's hand.   
Just like how Kai called an ambulance after Jongin pushed Sehun through the classroom's window, resulting both boys fall from the second floor. Kai broke things off with Sehun a week later. The boy was just too much possessive for Jongin's liking. If he was a toy, he should have acted like it.

Two full months are now etched on Jongin's wall and he starts to get seriously worried. What if Kai doesn't come back, he thinks for the first time. That cannot happen. No. It is unacceptable.  
Just like how it was unacceptable of his father to take Kai away from him when they were nine. Just like how it was unacceptable when Kai came back to his life 6 years later with numerous amounts of stories of his own that didn't have a role for Jongin to take. But Jongin swallowed all those shit and pulled Kai into a hug. He killed down the voices of his furious side and let things go.  
He is not going to let go of Kai's heart. Not again, not ever.

 

The new guard throws a phone and a newspaper to him. Few seconds later, Jongin feels his heart die. 

They used Kai's graduation photo. Youth radiates from 19 year old Kim Kai's handsome face. Such a shame the family drama drowned him down. 

The journalists are as soft as possible, even though they shamelessly and mercilessly dug through the famous Kim family's history. The scandalous marriage of two big powers. Even more scandalous, not to mention nasty, divorce that ripped off two identical, young souls.

The famous and beloved Kim twins. One is a dancer, the other is an artist. As if the boys were cursed not to live in happiness, a madness touched the artist one night and he ended up killing his own brother's beautiful fiancee, who was a friend of many years. After batting with grief and depression for over 2 months, Kim Kai took control of his life by ending it.

 

As a final gift from Kai, Jongin recieves his old art supplies. He paints Kai's face over and over again. In all of them, Kai is smiling brightly, flashing his perfect teeth and showing off his small dimples.  
He paints Kai until he is panting for air, until his fingers protest from overwork, and his heart clenches painfully inside his chest as if trying to kill itself.

Missing the steady beat, Jongin looks down at his hands to find them empty. 

Kai had taken his heart with himself to the dips of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the urge to let it out.


End file.
